Deep Jungle
Deep Jungle is an early world that appears in Kingdom Hearts, based on the 1999 Disney film Tarzan. It is home to the jungle man Tarzan and his ape tribe, as well as a set of explorers learning more about the gorillas. Deep Jungle is the only Disney world from the original Kingdom Hearts that does not appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, any other game, or the manga adaption, most likely due to the estate of Edgar Rice Burroughs still holding copyrights to the Tarzan character and later Tarzan books still under copyright, and Disney unable to secure the rights to use them. Setting Sora enters Deep Jungle alone and at the Tree House, where he meets up with Tarzan and Sabor. Jumping down from the netting below the house sends Sora into the Tunnel, where he can either use the save point, access the Treetop and Climbing Trees to head back to the Tree House, or jump into the log and begin the Tree Surfing mini-game. Tree surfing takes the party to the Camp, where at the Tent within the party can meet with Jane and use the save point within. The east exit from the camp by the stove and experiment table leads to the Hippos' Lagoon, which can only be traversed with swimming, good timing, and well-aimed jumps. Heading across the Lagoon takes the party to two areas, Vines and Vines 2, which are home to the Vine Swinging mini-game. Vines 2 in turn leads back to the Climbing Trees. Heading out the north entrance of the Camp by the clothesline takes the group to the Bamboo Thicket, and continuing through the Thicket leads to the Cliff. After the last battle, Sora and his party gain access to the Waterfall Cavern. Sora and party are required to climb up the cavern - at the top of the cavern is an entrance to the Cavern of Hearts, the supposed heart of Deep Jungle, where the sound of the waterfalls echo and where the Keyhole is sealed. Story In the Gummi Ship, Donald and Sora are arguing about landing in Deep Jungle or not. Sora says that Kairi and Riku may be there, but Donald says the King isn't in "a backwater place" like it, so they should move on. Sora pleads with Donald to land so they could at least check, but when Donald refuses, Sora ends up fighting with him over the controls, crashing the Gummi Ship on the world itself, and Sora, Donald and Goofy are separated afterwards. Sora wakes up in a treehouse, where he is attacked by Sabor, but saved by Tarzan. He is then brought to a tent by Tarzan, where he meets Jane and Clayton, who found Donald and Goofy. They had found a Gummi block, assuming that the King might be there. Sora wants to know if Tarzan has seen Kairi and Riku, so they collect some slides for Jane to help communicate with the jungle man. One of the slides is very strange, because Hollow Bastion appears on it; Sora recognizes it for some reason, yet he has never been off his island home. Perhaps something in his heart is reacting to the sight... Sora is asked by Jane if he wants to meet the gorillas, and he replies yes, hoping they know the location of Riku and Kairi. Together with Donald, Goofy, Clayton, and Tarzan he meets Kerchak and Kala. Kerchak is not pleased with Tarzan potentially revealing the secret nesting grounds of the gorillas, and he sends Tarzan away. After this, Clayton goes hunting for gorillas. Donald pushes Clayton, saving Terk who was playing in the treehouse. Clayton claims he was saving her from danger, but his actions make everyone suspicious. Afterward and on his own, he is grumbling about his hunting trip being ruined by Jane and Tarzan when he is fallen upon by the Heartless. He disappears, leaving his pipe on a rock. Searching for him, Sora's party finds the pipe, only to be attacked by Sabor one last time. While Sora kills Sabor, Jane and Terk are abducted by Heartless. They save them and together with Tarzan, the three heroes battle Clayton, now transformed by the darkness in his heart, and Stealth Sneak. They win Kerchak's trust by winning this battle and he throws Sora to the waterfall, where he closes the Keyhole. The Jungle King keyblade is obtained by closing the keyhole. Throughout this world, Donald and Sora are resentful towards each other because of their prior argument, but they ultimately reconcile when they locate the world's Keyhole. What is also interesting to note in this world is when Tarzan brings Sora and the gang to the Deep Jungle keyhole is that when he listens to the roar of the waterfalls. Tarzan says to Sora, "Friends there, see friends." as a hint that the waterfalls relate to the rising falls at Hollow Bastion and that Sora will find Riku and Kairi there. Characters Image:Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Image:Jane Porter.jpg|Jane Image:ClaytonKH.jpg|Clayton Image:Kala.jpg|Kala Image:Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak Image:Terk.jpg|Terk Image:Sabor.jpg|Sabor Enemies Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Kh-darkball.jpg|Darkball Image:Powerwild.jpg|Powerwild Image:Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild Image:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Wizard Good Quality.jpg|Wizard Image:Wyvern-Heartless.jpg|Wyvern Image:Whitemushroom1.jpg|White Mushroom Image:Stealth Sneak Artwork.jpg|Stealth Sneak Mini-Games *Tree Surfing can be accessed through the Tunnel. *Vine Swinging can be found in the Vines and Vines 2. Treasures Regular *Mega Ether *Mega Potion x 3 Gummis *Esuna-G - Hidden on top of a tall tree in the Hippos' Lagoon. *Shell-G - On one of the lower ledges in the Waterfall Cavern. Synthesis *Mythril Shard x 3 *Mythril x 3 *Orichalcum Dalmatians *25, 26, & 27 - On the fartherest bank of the Hippos' Lagoon, near the entrance to the Vines. *28, 29, & 30 - On one of the landing spots in the Vines. *31, 32, & 33 - The Blue Trinity in the Climbing Trees. *34, 35, & 36 - The Blue Trinity in the Camp. Trinities Trivia * It should be noted that while Deep Jungle wasn't included in Chain of Memories nor the remake due to copyright situations. The world, the characters and the story involved from the first Kingdom Hearts game still has a part of the storyline of the series as any of the other worlds. Creator Tetsuya Nomura did intend on adding the world into the game as seen in this rough sample of the game being made, this was when the original owners of the Tarzan license pulled back the world from the game when Disney couldn't hold on the permission to use the world in the game. *In the Camp, right outside the tent, there is a table with some stuff on it - among them is a teapot and a cup which bear an uncanny resemblance to Mrs. Potts and Chip. fr:Jungle Profonde Category:Deep Jungle Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Forgoten Worlds